powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 92
Appearence As a homo magi his mana type is a part of his body and has colored his hair and irises, and as a natural born summoner who has reached the peak, Kanes body is never aging and remains in his physical prime no matter what. Background Kane was born to a family of rich and powerful homo magi. The Cain family, who has been said to have existed as long as magic itself. Since the homo magi are merely living beings who harness the power of mana to accomplish the desired effect through rewriting their structure. The Cain family was even more famous for creating the most spectacular and most gifted homo magi for generations, said to parallel even the greatest magicians at birth. Kane was said to be a one in a hundred, aka a genius rarely seen, he would have been the genius of a millenia of it wasn't for his two older brothers. Who were said to be geniuses said to appear once a millenia, even worse there were two of them. Twins. The worst kind, magicians said to be able to draw mana at the same time to create a frightening degree of two magicians in each of them, making the two magicians equal to 4 of the same power. This power far eclipsed of what any magician could do alone, especially one considered not even a tenth of their siblings potential. As they grew the twins power kept increasing by leaps and bounds compared to their pitiful brother who only seemed to take small steps in his slow rise to power. The twins were revered to as gods, said to be the rulers of the coming generation, to restore the glory to the Cain family. To create a empire. The Cain Empire. The family could only be described as exstatic. Everyone focused all their attention on the twins completely forgetting and ignoring little Kane. Kane saw this as being abandoned by his family, he spent most of his time alone, and even camped out at the grimoire collection in his house for multiple days at a time, only being remembered by the family butler. Who would bring him food so he remembered to eat. Kane could have probably been the genius everyone thought the twins would be, if only he was cared for. But he wasn't and he was left to his own will, and in turn turned towards the darker side of magic as well as the side which bound souls. He turned towards sides which were left unexplored for years, decades, centuries, maybe even millenias. Sides which were said to be too dark and too evil to handle, sides which were explcicitly forbidden by law and rules of magic. Kane found it wasn't as forbidden as it should have been, his mana type, which was said to have been the spatial type, was really a mutation which could be said to be tied to dimensional energy. It allowed him to master summoning quicker than normal, but he doubted that if the twins tried that he'd be faster and better than them. He always felt inferior to them, and he really was. They were said to be the epitome of magic, while he could now be considered the absolute worst of the magic community, not in power but rather in morale. When the family finally put the twins into isolation training, to help them truly reach enlightenment and the final stage of apprentice, before entering the true realm of magic, where they specify themselves into the magic systems that they want. In the mean time Kane was trying to break through the final stage of his training, before he could also enter into his very own magic system. But then the unexpected happened, Kane broke through first. He left his household when he realized that they didn't even notice he had ecplised his own kin. He scoured the world and mastered the magic system known as "Summoning", becomming the one true summoner in this world. Even going so far as to be able to summon creatures, beings and tools he conjured up in his own mind. He mastered and created his own magic system "Inner Summoning". He became condemned from his family, the twins soon caught up and supposedly surpassed him in raw strength, but these are merely rumours of course. Since nobody seems to be able to find him. Trivia * Mage ranks: Novice, Acolyte, Apprentice, Adept, Magus, Wizard, Warlock, Sorcerer and last but not least Archmage * Dark mage ranks: Novice, Acolyte, Apprentice, Adept, Warlock, Warlord, Dark Sorcerer, Grand Sorcerer, Dark Archmage, and last but not least Demon. * Dark mages are more tied to the supernatural, the monsters, the rituals, herbs, while the mages are merely more involved with spells and mana. Category:Blog posts